


Accidental Findings

by Lady_Anput



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sunny/Sides/Femme, Three way ship and honestly they're all Lambos, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anput/pseuds/Lady_Anput
Summary: Small character study, fiddling with the Lambo Trio, nothin' important.





	Accidental Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Another older work I wanted to place here for archiving purposes. Stun, originally, was an Enforcer tasked with keeping tabs on Sunny and Sides back on Cybertron, only to end up falling for them both, sadly. In the AU's I write, Sunny & Sides are split spark twins, meaning two halves of a whole. Not canon, but that's how my canon usually writes ^^" Just so it makes a bit more sense why she's with both...

The blue visor had long since dimmed, the femme beyond exhausted as she palmed open the door to the apartment she shared with two others, a pair of twins that, usually, were up to no good. Half of her expected to be tackled into an embrace, and when it didn’t come, the Enforcer found herself relaxing, doorwings lowering when she didn’t sense the other two in the apartment yet. There was a quiet sigh, and a faint smile, as she powered down her more advanced sensor nets, dimming the visor further to the point it was almost off, almost showing the fact the femme had no optics at all, but she knew better, and kept it, usually, hidden away, even if she was in the comfort of her own home. Stun knew the place by heart, memorized and logged away just in case, and now she moved for the couch, content to stretch out on her stomach, with her doorwings resting along the back of it.

She’d tucked her face into the crook of her arm, against the back of the couch, so if she recharged she’d be fine, she’d be hidden. While the lack of an optical center wasn’t known among those she dealt with, just her creator knew at the moment, it never hindered her. Her sensors had been elevated, almost to sonar technology, and the data merely streamed across her processor. While she couldn’t see color, or exact details, she knew enough to survive, and more than enough to be a force to be reckoned among the Enforcers. It had come in handy countless times, and now, the lighter armor allowed her to slip into a simple enough recharge comfortable on the couch, ignoring the comm as it rang.

Surely the others would be out for some time, and she’d be able to catch a quick recharge to settle her systems and relax, right?

\-----------------------

The hum permeated the air, and the red Frontliner narrowly ducked the incoming golden fist, flashing a grin to his twin, “Oh come on, Sunny! Cheer up! You have new paints, you should be happy, right?” A blatant tease, and the flat look from the other had him laughing as they headed home, Sides just content to be out and about, “Who knows, maybe Stunners has finished up her work,” He grinned, looking to Sunstreaker, who just rolled his optics.

“Sides, you know she never gets ‘off duty’. She’s always either working or on standby, and I’m not going to intervene next time she threatens to break your wrists,” He pointed out calmly, a faint smirk there as Sides gave something close to a pout. Neither paid much attention to it, as they slid into the apartment, Sunny edging past Sides to go put his paints away, to put them where they belonged.

He thought nothing of the fact Sides had gone to the living room, intent on relaxing, stretching out and watching something while they waited for Stun. He figured his brother couldn’t get into any trouble, it was just a few steps, and then sitting in one spot. Harmless fun, surely.

What Sunstreaker hadn’t been prepared for, though, was the sudden snarl that cut through the apartment, hiding the sound of metal being crunched, before Sideswipe called out.

Stun had been deeper in recharge than she cared to admit, and Sideswipe had done nothing more than hop over the back of the couch, intent on getting there in as few steps as possible. The only issue, was he’d come right down on one of her doorwings, crumpling it into her back. She’d reacted instantly, and no sooner was she online, then she had Sideswipe on his back in the living room in one move, the hand to his throat, as fangs were bared in a clear warning, visor already in place before she’d so much as twitched. There was nothing but anger, rage even, in the Enforcer’s posture, and she was still booting, nothing more than base, primal programming on. She didn’t recognize him, not yet. All she knew, was she was in pain, and the bot under her had done it.

What she didn’t expect, was to be pulled from Sideswipe, arms quick to slide under hers, and hands settled on the back of her helm, keeping her from lashing out, from ripping apart Sideswipe. She went to thrash, to fight, before that voice was there in her audio.

“Stun, it’s us…Stop this,” Sunstreaker chided, mindful how he stood so her injured doorwing wasn’t brushed, didn’t scrape against his chassis, “We didn’t know you were home, and Sideswipe didn’t check the couch first,” He murmured, fingers stroking her neck, trying to soothe her, to calm the rage that was so apparent in the Enforcer.

She fought, half-heartedly, in his grip, and tried to get free, before sagging into the Frontliner. Engine still revved, the low growl there, promising more threats than she could carry out at the moment, and Sideswipe just stared up at her, optics wide as a hand went to his throat, as if trying to ease where she’d grabbed and slammed him into the floor.

“…Stun?” It was hardly more than a squeak, before he reset his vocals and tried again, a frown there as he sat up once she stopped fighting his brother. He watched, leery, as Sunstreaker slowly removed his arms, letting her stand on her own, the doorwing twisted to the side, as Sunny’s hands fell to her sides instead, ready to move at an instant’s notice.

Oddly quiet, the femme tilted her helm, “My apologies, Sideswipe,” the voice was rougher than usual, systems fighting to quell programs revving at full, and she gave a brief shake of her head. Forcing herself to relax into the finger she felt against her sides, Sunny knowing enough to keep his touches light, to keep her quiet and complacent as she calmed back down. They both watched her, ready for her to just lash out, almost expecting it.

Sunny’s fingers moved carefully, trying to right the doorwing to settle itself, to pop it back into its proper place, ignoring the hiss and snarl from her as her fingers curled against the back of the sofa, trying to keep herself calm. Sides slid up, a hand brushing up her arm, “M’sorry, Stun, I didn’t know,” He frowned, watching her.

“It’s fine, Sideswipe,” She tried to reassure, fangs bared as Sunstreaker finished with her doorwing, as she let it flick, trying to realign it. Thankfully, she knew she had the next few days on low activity, and she could right her wings and let the sensors realign.

Sides smiled at that, leaning forward, hoping to steal a kiss, and smiling against her when she allowed it. Fingers reached out, brushing his neck, “Next time, pay more attention,” She pleaded against him, feeling Sunstreaker wrap his arms around her, nuzzling into the base of her helm, “I implore you…”

“I’ll check the couch from now on, Stunner…Promise,” Sides offered a smile, hands settling on her shoulders, coaxing her and Sunny both closer with a faint hum, an arm wrapped around either of them. It wasn’t long, though, before he was, trying to coax them both down onto the couch, a grin there, with Stun between the brothers. Sideswipe’s grin only grew when the Enforcer actually settled, leaning back as she tried to refrain from touching either of them.

It was all for naught, though, when the twins all but cuddled up to her, Sides humming an apology as he nuzzled against her throat, and Sunstreaker was watching her doorwing, pulling her closer, more settled into his side, “I can fix the paint later,” He promised, pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of her audio, not missing where her visor flickered, and her frame stiffened, even if the red Frontliner remained oblivious.

Stun fought to keep still, wanting to bolt, even if she knew she’d wind up on her face in no more than a few steps. Her sensor net had scrambled, and she was, literally, blind, since the feed had been altered at so much contact, unable to keep up with it, and the strain of her processors stalling at the utter lack of knowing just how to respond. She wasn’t used to being touched, with having to deal with others wanting to be so close.

The jumbled mess of her processor fell into a loop, and it was quick to crash as she sagged back into Sunstreaker, strutless. The golden twin frowned, arms around her protectively out of habit, as Sideswipe, blinked, tilting his head where it was against her shoulder, “…Stunner?”

Sunny gave a soft sound, though, when he tilted her helm up, and saw the lack of an optical center, fingers brushing over smooth metal, as he frowned, “Sides, I…think there’s a bit more than we thought,” He muttered, adjusting his hold, moving as if to scoop her up, “M’gonna put her on a berth, let her boot up properly,” He offered, Sides frowning as he leaned around, looking at the femme quietly.

“Why wouldn’t she have said something…”

“Think about it,” Sunstreaker hissed without quite realizing it, “how many others would know of this? Would accept something so…odd? Razorstreak probably told her to keep it quiet. And we will, until she comes to us and tells us herself.”

Sideswipe frowned, but it soon faded, and he nodded, “Think…we can fix the doorwing while she’s out?” He winced, looking at the damage he’d done, as he moved to help his brother carry her off, not missing the snort his brother had given as they moved off.

Sure, Sideswipe was certain there was a valid reason behind Stun keeping this from them, but at the same time, he couldn’t fight the curiosity now. Especially considering her career choice as of late…


End file.
